The latest developments in modern dentistry have brought about the extensive use of dentin and enamel bonding as a method of restoring human teeth with natural appearing restorative material. Dentin and enamel bonding requires the use of visible light polymerized composite resins which contain a photosensitive initiator for curing. The bonding agents and bulk resin are supplied in a liquid and putty-like consistency respectively. Once applied to a prepared tooth, a light wand or gun focuses a concentrated beam of visible light to harden the entire resin mass by a photopolymerization process. Because of the sensitive chemistry involved in the resin-curing process, these materials require very careful handling. There is a problem, for instance, with the materials prematurely curing because of exposure to general lighting in the dental operatory. This premature curing usually takes place on the dental treatment tray as the materials await handling and use.